Past Story
by Lil Miss Fairy
Summary: Sebuah sesi curhat setelah hari yang melelahkan ternyata berakhir dengan sebuah pengakuan yang tidak terduga. Mereka terbiasa bersama, sebagai sahabat. Apa yang terjadi kalau Harry mulai memandang sahabatnya sebagai seorang wanita? Harry/Hermione-Oneshot


**Past Story**

_He was loving someone else, while she loved him from a far. Now he started to let go of his love and fall for her, while she starts to let him go and fall for another man. His best friend._

Harry menepuk butiran-butiran debu dan tanah dari jubah kerjanya. Awal minggu selalu menjadi hari kerja yang paling gila baginya. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak petugas pelatih calon auror yang dia turunkan, masalah-masalah kecil dibawah tanggung jawabnya selalu saja mengharuskannya untuk turun tangan. Hari ini, misalnya. Pelatihan para calon auror yang seharusnya berlangsung singkat dengan subjek dementor-dementor itu ternyata menimbulkan petaka dengan bobolnya jumlah dementor yang berdatangan di area latihan yang seharusnya tertutup. Harry harus menangani nyaris tujuh puluh dementor sendirian sebelum akhirnya mendapat bantuan dari teman-teman pelatih calon aurornya dan akhirnya memulangkan para calon auror satu persatu dengan selamat.

Berjalan dengan wajah lemas dan jubah yang sedikit sobek di bagian lengannya, Harry menekan tombol lift dan menunggu sambil sesekali memijat-mijat bagian belakang lehernya. Lantai Lobby apartemen tempat tinggalnya terlihat sudah sangat sepi. Harry melirik arlojinya dengan hati-hati. Nyaris jam sepuluh malam. Seperti biasa dia selalu menjadi yang terakhir mengunjungi Lobby apartemennya.

Dia, Ron, Dan Hermione memutuskan untuk menyewa masing-masing sebuah apartemen kecil di pinggir kota London tidak lama setelah mereka keluar dari Hogwarts. Tiga tahun yang lalu mereka mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap mereka, dan Ron dan Hermione memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama seiring dengan semakin dekatnya tanggal pernikahan mereka. Dan Ginny—yah, Ginny bisa dibilang sudah tidak bersamanya lagi. Terlalu atraktif untuk membina hubungan jangka panjang, atau setidaknya begitulah yang bisa disimpulkan Harry. Sebulan setelah putus dengannya dia dengar Ginny sudah menggandeng Cormac McLaggen, mantan tim Quidditch Gryffindor yang dulu pernah mendekati sahabatnya, Hermione. Siapa yang sangka?

Pintu lift perlahan menggeser terbuka. Harry menurunkan tangan dan melangkah mendekati pintunya. "Harry?" Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar menyapa telinganya. Harry mendongak dan mendapati suara tersebut berasal dari dalam lift yang sama yang baru saja akan dimasukinya.

"Hermione. Kau baru pulang?" Ujar Harry terkejut, seraya tersenyum lebar seraya melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan sempit lift tersebut.

"Mm-hm. Pekerjaan hari ini luar biasa. Aku bahkan belum sempat makan malam." Sahabatnya itu tersenyum kecil. Harry melirik wajah Hermione yang nampak lelah, namun masih bisa melengkungkan sebuah senyuman lebar kearahnya, karena kesibukannya yang menggunung, akhir-akhir ini Harry sangat jarang bertemu dengannya. Mau tidak mau Harry memperhatikan penampilannya yang sedikit berbeda dengan yang dia ingat tentang Hermione di masa-masa sekolah. Sahabatnya yang satu itu telah tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita muda yang cantik dan menarik—selain luarbiasa cerdas, tentunya. Rambut coklat bergelombangnya digelung anggun dengan beberapa helai rambut bagian depan terurai membingkai bagian pinggir wajahnya. Setelannya manis dengan sebuah jubah kerja berwarna merah gelap dan kemeja putih berenda di bagian dalamnya. Mata coklatnya memandang lurus ke arah tombol-tombol lift sejenak dan jari-jarinya bergerak memencet tombol mungil itu sebelum kemudian sepasang manik coklat itu bergulir ke arahnya. Gadis ini luarbiasa menarik. _Sangat_ menarik, malah. Hermione memandangnya dengan teliti dan membuka mulutnya. "Oh, Harry, ada apa dengan penampilanmu?"

Seperti tersadar dari lamunannya, Harry menatap jubah kerjanya yang kotor dan berlapiskan debu dimana-mana. "Oh, ini. Praktek lapangan, dementor dan segala macamnya." Cengir Harry, masih sempat menatap Hermione yang memandangnya dengan heran, kemudian buru-buru menepuk-nepuk debu halus dari atas jubah kerjanya dengan sia-sia. Debu dan tanah itu terlalu banyak untuk dibersihkan semua.

"Kau tahu, sekali-kali kau harus belajar mantra rumah tangga, Harry—_Scourgify_." Hermione mengarahkan tongkatnya ke jubah Harry, dan sekejap semua debuh dan tanah yang menempel diatasnya lenyap begitu saja.

"Thanks, aku tidak kepikiran." Ujar Harry, memberikan cengiran lebar lain dan mendapat sebuah senyum simpul manis dari sahabatnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Ron masih belum pulang dari Rumania? Anak-anak pelatihannya merindukan dia." Tanya Harry ringan, matanya kembali menangkap sosok Hermione yang tersenyum simpul di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak akan memberitahumu kalau dia sudah pulang?" Tanggap hermione setengah bercanda, kemudian tertawa kecil di akhir kalimatnya. Harry menatapnya tanpa disadarinya.

"Yah—siapa tahu saja." Ujar Harry, tertawa kecil dengan santai. Secara tidak sadar dia mengalihkan pandangannya saat sahabat baiknya itu balik menatapnya.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang perlu kau sampaikan?" Tanya Hermione, menatap ingin tahu kearahnya.

"Tidak juga, hanya saja—yah, kau tahu bagaimana repotnya pekerjaan di kantor auror kalau tidak ada dia."

Hermione menarik nafas pendek dan menghembuskannya. "Well, dia memang sedikit kurang bertanggung jawab—tapi kau kan bisa minta bantuanku kapan saja."

"Dengan semua kesibukanmu? Well tidak, Herm. Aku lebih pilih menunggu tuan pembantu peternakan naga pulang akhir bulan ini." Tolak Harry, Hermione tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Bunyi _'Ding'_ pelan berbunyi bahkan sebelum Hermione sempat menanggapi kalimatnya. Harry tersenyum singkat dan berjalan mendahului Hermione.

"Kau tidak mau turun?" Tanya Harry singkat, memperhatikan Hermione yang masih berdiam diri di dalam boks lift.

"Oh." Hermione seperti terkesiap, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift. Dia mengikuti Harry berjalan melewati lorong gedung apartemen yang remang-remang. Apartemennya dan Harry memang berada di lantai yang sama, hanya terpisah beberapa meter jauhnya. Hanya butuh sekitar tiga menit berjalan, Harry menghentikan langkah di depan pintu apartemennya. Sekitar tujuh meter ke depan adalah apartemen Ron dan Hermione. Harry membuka kunci pintu apartemennya dan menoleh kearah Hermione yang sedang tersenyum simpul di sampingnya, sepertinya sudah bersiap mengucapkan selamat malam.

"Masuk dulu yuk. Kau bilang kau belum makan malam kan?" Tawar Harry tiba-tiba, bahkan sebelum kata 'selamat malam sempat meluncur keluar dari mulut sahabatnya. Harry sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia mengucapkan hal seperti itu tanpa perencanaan. Ucapan itu seperti keluar dengan sendirinya begitu saja. Hermione menatapnya dengan heran selama beberapa detik sebelum menjawab.

"Huh? Kau yakin? Aku bisa masak sendiri, lagipula ini sudah malam. Kau butuh istirahat kan?" Hermione menatap Harry sekali lagi, tidak ada nada sungkan di dalam suaranya. Harry tahu Hermione bukannya sungkan atau apa—bersahabat selama hampir sepuluh tahun membuat mereka sudah melewati fase itu sejak lama—dia tahu Hermione benar-benar murni memperhatikan jam istirahatnya.

"Ayolah, kau bisa masak sekalian untukku." Ajak Harry setengah bercanda, dia melangkah masuk mendahului Hermione ke dalam apartemennya, menyalakan lampu, dan melepas jubah kerjanya yang robek seperti melepas mantel dan menggantungkannya di gantungan dekat pintu begitu saja.

Hermione mengikuti jejaknya melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemennya sambil tertawa kecil. "Well, harusnya kau bilang langsung saja kalau kau mau minta aku buatkan makan malam Harry." Hermione tertawa kecil dan melepaskan jubah kerjanya juga. Harry tersenyum lebar sebagai tanggapan.

"Nah, sekarang coba kita lihat apa yang kau punya." Setelah meletakkan barang-barang yang dibawanya, Hermione melangkah luwes menuju dapur Harry dan mulai membuka rak-rak persediaan makanan dan kulkasnya. Saling berkunjung ke apartemen sudah seperti kebiasaan sehari-hari bagi mereka. Masing-masing sudah menganggap apartemen yang lain seperti rumahnya sendiri. Harry melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya dan mengambrukkan dirinya keatas sofa sementara Hermione memilih-milih bahan makanan apa yang kira-kira bisa dia gunakan untuk membuat makan malam. Mata Harry memperhatikan sosok wanita muda dengan kemeja putih bertangan tiga perempat dan rok kerja diatas lutut dengan rambut digelung santai yang kini mulai memilah-milah antara potongan steak sapi mentah dengan ayam panggang instan beku yang sudah terbungkus dalam alumunium foil dengan khusyuknya. Ron benar-benar pria yang beruntung, memiliki gadis luarbiasa seperti ini berkeliaran di dalam apartemennya, sementara Harry harus memasak makan malam yang menyedihkan hampir setiap hari, sendirian. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa cemburu dengan keberuntungan sahabatnya.

"Seingatku kau lebih suka steak." Harry mendapati dirinya menghampiri gadis itu dan sudah berdiri di belakangnya saat dia berbicara. Hermione terpekik kaget dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Geez, Harry, kau harus berhenti mengagetkan orang seperti itu." Hermione tertawa kecil dan memukul bahu kanan Harry dengan bercanda. Harry menghindar dengan main-main dan ikut tertawa bersamanya. "Kau yakin kau tidak keberatan makan steak? Ron _selalu_ protes kalau aku tidak memasak ayam seperti yang biasa dimasak oleh ibunya saat makan malam. Bayangkan, kita harus selalu bertengkar hanya karena masalah steak daging dan ayam." Papar Hermione, seraya tertawa kecil dan mengembalikan ayam beku tersebut kembali ke dalam kulkas. Harry tertawa kecil, dan kaget mendapati dia setengah hati menanggapi ucapan Hermione mengenai pacarnya. Harry tahu bahwa hubungan Ron dan Hermione nyaris tidak pernah luput dari pertengkaran setiap harinya, dan sampai sekarang dia masih tidak mengerti bagaimana mereka berdua bertahan dengan argumen sebanyak itu setiap harinya.

Kebalikannya, hubungannya dengan Ginny dulu malah berjalan terlalu lancar. Hubungan mereka rukun, tenang, dan nyaris berbanding terbalik dengan hubungan dua sahabatnya yang seperti tikus dengan kucing. Namun ternyata keharmonisan saja tidak menjamin segalanya. Ginny berpikir itu semua membosankan, dia tidak merasakan adanya ikatan batin dengan antara Harry dengan dirinya. Harry masih ingat bahwa dia berusaha meminta Ginny untuk tidak pergi, tapi hubungan mereka ternyata memang tidak sedalam yang mereka pikirkan pada awalnya. Padahal itu pertama kalinya Harry merasa dia benar-benar menyayangi seseorang dan merasa itu adalah hubungan yang benar. Setelah hubungannya dengan Cho ternyata berakhir berantakan.

"—ry, hei, Harry." Panggilan Hermione membuyarkan lamunannya. Harry menoleh kearah Hermione yang nampak berhenti dari kegiatan mengaduk bumbu saus steak di atas wajan dan menatap heran bercampur cemas kearahnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau melamun begitu." Tanya Hermione cemas, Harry mengerjapkan matanya sekali dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanyanya, menghampiri Hermione dan menengok ke arah racikan bumbu steak yang masih setengahnya matang.

Hermione masih menatapnya dengan cemas. "Aku tanya kau mau saus steak apa. Dengan bumbu ini aku hanya bisa buat blackpepper sih, tapi sepertinya saus jamur juga bisa kalau aku usahakan." Hermione kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke dalam wajan kecilnya, sekarang mengetahui sahabatnya sudah tidak lagi berada di awang-awang.

"Mmm—aku suka blackpepper." Jawab Harry jujur. Hermione menoleh dan menatapnya.

"Wow, selera kita sama." Ujar Hermione riang, kemudian Hermione melangkah melewatinya dan mengambil beberapa bumbu di rak yang ada di sebelah Harry dan kembali untuk meracik sausnya. Perlahan Harry mulai mengambil buah-buahan yang akan dia buat sebagai salad penutup dan mulai memotongnya. Tidak adil jika membiarkan Hermione bekerja sendirian.

Selang beberapa saat, meja makannya sudah tertata rapih dengan dua piring steak, sepiring kentang goreng, dan dua buah butterbeer botol sebagai teman makannya. Harry memutuskan untuk menghidangkan salad buah penutup setelah mereka menghabiskan steaknya. Tidak bisa dibilang cukup mewah, tapi setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada menghangatkan makanan cepat saji beku dengan microwave seperti yang biasa dia lakukan setiap malamnya.

"Harry, kau mau menatap makanannya sampai kapan? Nanti keburu beku." Ujar Hermione setengah bercanda. Hermione sudah duduk di sebrang meja dan sedang menuangkan butterbeer dari dalam botol kedalam gelasnya. Harry tertawa kecil, tersadar dari lamunannya dan mulai mengambil garpu dan pisaunya. Hermione mengamatinya mengiris potongan steak pertamanya dan mulai melahapnya. "Bagaimana? Enak?" Tanyanya cemas.

Harry menengadah dan menatap Hermione dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Luar biasa." Gumamnya sambil mengunyah. Hermione tertawa pelan dan mulai mengiris steak miliknya sendiri.

"Kau tahu, dipikir-pikir masakanku memang tidak sejelek yang selalu Ron debatkan denganku." Ujarnya setengah bercanda. Sekali lagi Harry mendengus tertawa, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa merasakan bagian menyenangkan dari membicarakan sahabat sekaligus pacar dari sahabatnya yang lain.

*****

"Wow, aku tidak tahu kalau kau pintar membuat salad buah, Harry. Ini enak sekali." Hermione menyenderkan tubuhnya ke senderan sofa sambil memegang sebuah mangkuk salad besar dan sebuah garpu di tangan lainnya.

"Kau harusnya lebih sering makan malam disini. Aku sering buat yang seperti ini." Ucap Harry, meletakkan salad buah miliknya sendiri diatas meja kopi yang teletak di depan sofanya dan beranjak mengambil sebuah remote untuk menyalakan TV.

"Benarkah? Lain kali aku kesini kau harus membuatkanku lagi yang seperti ini." Tuntut Hermione.

"Setuju." Harry tertawa dan mengangguk meng-iya kan. Sebuah acara National Geographic tentang lumba-lumba mulai berlangsung di layar TV nya. Harry umumnya akan memilih berita atau siaran politikal. Tapi dia tahu Hermione akan lebih menyukai acara-acara seperti ini.

" Kau tahu, aku sudah lama sekali tidak menonton TV." Cetus Hermione, matanya tidak lepas dari aksi sang lumba-lumba kecil di layar televisi. "Terakhir kali aku mencoba membawa TV ke apartemen kami, Ron menghancurkannya. Dia bilang orang di dalam TV itu akan menembak lawannya, dan dia meluncurkan mantra expelliarmus ke arah TV nya. What an idiot, huh?" Hermione tertawa lepas di akhir ceritanya. Untuk sekali ini Harry ikut tertawa lepas mendengar cerita yang dilontarkan sahabatnya. Pancaran bahagia di wajah Hermione saat dia menceritakan Ron dan kesehariannya nyaris saja membuatnya iri pada sahabat lelakinya.

"Aku takjub kau dan dia bisa bertahan selama ini dengan semua pertengkaran kecil kalian setiap hari. Awalnya aku pikir kalian semacam air dan api. Tidak akan bisa disatukan. Kalian berdua menjadi sahabatku saja sudah cukup ajaib." Ungkap Harry, perlahan ikut menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa, tepat di sebelah Hermione untuk mendapatkan posisi santai yang lebih enak. Dia tidak ingin membahas masalah Ron dengan Hermione, sebenarnya. Tapi ucapan itu spontan keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Yah, awalnya sih benar-benar sulit. Aku bahkan belum bisa mengartikan perhatian dan kecemburuan-kecemburuannya sampai sekitar—pertengahan tahun kelima." Hermione membetulkan posisi menyendernya. Harry, yang hanya berjarak dua jengkal dari sahabatnya menoleh dan memberikan tatapan keheranan.

"Tahun kelima? Wow, aku pikir kalian sudah saling menyukai sejak—well, pertama kali bertemu." Aku Harry heran.

Hermione tertawa menanggapi kalimatnya. "Pertama kali bertemu? Geez, Harry, Ron tidak semenarik itu." Ungkapnya, masih sambil tertawa. Harry mendengus geli mendengar pengakuan sahabatnya. "Lagipula dibandingkan cowok pertama yang aku suka, Ron dulu terkesan sangat-sangat menyebalkan, acuh—"

"Kau pernah menyukai cowok lain sebelum Ron?" Potong Harry, terkejut.

Hermione berhenti sebentar dan memandang Harry dengan pandangan geli. "Oh, ayolah Harry. Kau tidak berpikir kalau Ron juga cinta pertamaku kan?" Ujarnya geli, setengah bercanda. Harry mengambil salad buahnya dan memasukkan sepotong besar apel kedalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya dengan sedikit lebih cepat dari seharusnya, salah tingkah. Itu tepat apa yang selalu dipikirkannya. Hermione kembali tertawa melihat bahasa tubuhnya. "Well hidupku tidak se-membosankan itu kau tahu, paling tidak aku sempat menyukai cowok lain sebelum pacarku yang sekarang." Lanjut Hermione riang. Harry tertawa kecil, pikirannya menebak Hermione sedang membicarakan soal Krum.

"Wow, aku yakin Ron pasti cemburu sekali padanya." Harry membayangkan momen-momen pesta dansa saat mereka kelas empat, ketika Ron yang asalnya mati-matian mengidolakan Victor Krum berubah drastis sampai mematahkan lengan miniatur Krum karena Krum mengajak Hermione pergi ke pesta dansa.

"Awalnya sih tidak, awalnya dia mengira aku menyukai orang lain. Tapi pada saat kecemburuannya diarahkan pada orang yang tepat, perasaanku pada orang itu justru benar-benar menghilang. Lenyap begitu saja." Hermione tersenyum menerawang. Harry menoleh. Kalau Harry tidak salah lihat, dia yakin ada sedikit kesan pahit dari senyumannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Harry bingung. "Bagaimana bisa perasaan hilang begitu saja?"

Hermione tersenyum kecil dan menghela nafas panjang. Dia menggigit sebuah anggur merah dari saladnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai saudara." Jawabnya singkat. Mata coklatnya memandang Harry sejenak sebelum kembali menatap layar TV di depannya. "dan tahu-tahu saja aku sudah merelakan perasaanku padanya." Lanjut Hermione pelan, tersenyum tipis sambil perlahan mengunyah anggur yang ada di dalam mulutnya dan menatap nyalang ke arah depan. Harry tahu dia tidak sedang memperhatikan acara TV nya.

"Krum—hanya menganggapmu sebagai saudara? Tapi dia menc—maksudku, kau dan dia—"

"Dia apa? Menciumku?" Sambar Hermione, mendongak menatap Harry yang nampak salah tingkah dengan heran. "Geez, Harry, darimana kau tahu urusan-urusan pribadi semacam itu?" Tuntutnya setengah bercanda, Harry menyuapkan satu potong besar buah apel lagi ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya dengan gugup cepat-cepat.

"Well, Ginny pernah bilang—"

Hermione mendengus geli. "Ginny? Well, tidak heran. Dia eksis sekali." Tanggapnya geli, Harry tersenyum pahit. Mengingat Ginny mengingatkannya akan kenangan yang tidak ingin diingatnya lagi.

"Jadi, Krum adalah cowok pertama yang kau suka?" Ujar Harry membelokkan pembicaraan. Dia tidak ingin membahas Ginny dulu untuk sementara.

Hermione tertawa kecil di sebelahnya. "Krum? Geez, Harry, bukan. Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta dengan cowok yang bahkan menyebut namaku saja tidak bisa." Hermione kembali tertawa sementara Harry mengerutkan keningnya dengan heran.

"Bukan Krum? Jadi siapa?" Tanyanya. Tawa Hermione perlahan berhenti, Harry bisa menangkap raut bimbang di wajahnya untuk beberapa saat.

"Well itu—" Keheningan yang membuat sesak berlangsung selama beberapa detik sementara Harry menunggu Hermione meneruskan kalimatnya. "—itu kau, Harry." Ucapnya akhirnya.

Harry merasakan hatinya mencelos.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruang tengah apartemen bergaya minimalis itu selama beberapa saat. Harrymerasakan tubuhnya kaku, tidak dapat bergerak barang satu sentipun. Dia menatap Hermione yang nampak menyesal sekaligus serba salah berada di sampingnya dengan terpana. _Tadi dia bilang apa?_

"Aku?" Harry akhirnya berucap lemas setelah beberapa saat terpana. Hermione menganggukkan kepala tanpa menatap kearahnya.

"Kau—tidak pernah bilang." Kata Harry, masih setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku." Lanjutnya, memandang Hermione yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan terpana.

"Well... Kau tidak pernah bertanya Harry." Hermione tersenyum dan menelengkan kepalanya, menatap langsung ke arah Harry. Harry bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat. Lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Bagaimana dia bisa begitu buta selama ini?

Harry menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke senderan sofa begitu saja. Tangannya menyusuri rambut hitamnya yang berantakan, menyisirnya dengan sedikit kasar ke belakang kepalanya. Matanya terpejam keras, dan perlahan dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dia pasti sedang bermimpi, iya kan?

Harry membuka matanya dan melihat Hermione masih berada di sebelahnya, masih memegang mangkuk salad buah dengan sebelah tangannya. Dan Harry tertawa pahit. Ini bukan mimpi. Ironis.

Harry menegakkan posisi duduknya agar kembali sejajar dengan Hermione, dia memperhatikan gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, pertanda kalau dia gugup. Harry tersenyum kecil dan menjulurkan tangannya, perlahan dia mengusap pelan dagu sahabatnya tersebut, Hermione berangsur-angsur melepaskan gigitannya dan perlahan menoleh, menatap kearahnya. Bola matanya berwarna coklat cerah. Indah, jujur saja.

Harry tersenyum tipis dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hermione. Bahkan aroma parfumnya pun bisa membuatnya nyaman. Bola matanya bisa menangkap bayangan Hermione yang memejamkan matanya dengan keras. Harry menarik nafas dan memundurkan wajahnya perlahan. "Kita buat itu tetap sebagai cerita masa lalu, ya?" Harry tersenyum tipis. Matanya menatap Hermione yang membuka matanya dan memandangnya dengan tidak percaya. Hermione memandang kedua matanya untuk beberapa saat, dan sedetik kemudian sebuah senyum lebar mulai terukir di wajahnya.

"Thanks Harry." Ucap Hermione cerah, dalam hitungan setengah detik kedua tangannya melingkar dan memeluk leher Harry. Harry terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum dan balas memeluknya. Seperti sepasang adik kakak. Atau seperti sepasang sahabat—lebih tepatnya.

Ironis.

Melebihi siapapun juga, Harry tahu Hermione sangat-sangat mencintai Ron saat ini. Dan diatas semua yang dia mau, dia ingin melihatnya bahagia.

Is this what they call 'Happy for someone you love?'.

* * *

**A/N** : Okay, FINISHED!!!! *akhirnyaaaa~ setelah enam jam yang terasa lamaaaa~ T^T* Oh, well, ini FanFic pertama (yang berani saya publish) btw. Yes, I'm a huge fan of Harry/Hermione *ngumpet dari lemparan batu batu fans Harry/Ginny – Ron/Hermione* Ceritanya abal. I knooooowww~ Dan tolong jangan bunuh saya kalau plotnya ada yang ga sesuai sama jalan cerita canon. Saya udah lupa kapan terakhir saya baca buku Harry Potter. Satu taun yang lalu kalo ga salah. Saya udah lupa jalan cerita aslinya kayak gimana T^T

Ah, btw. Harry nya totally OOC disini. Jangan salahkan saya, salahkan film BBF yang bikin saya terpengaruh dalam proses pembuatan FanFic ini T^T *dibuang* Yah, tadinya saya mau bikin ceritanya berchapter, tapi karena saya males nulis. Jadinya Oneshoot aja ceritanya. *dibakar*

REALLY REALLY NEED YOU REVIEW. Review apapun kecuali yang bilang Harry ga seharusnya jatuh cinta sama Hermione atau Ginny ga seharusnya pergi dari Harry atau Ron ga seharusnya selingkuh akan saya hargai.


End file.
